


Conspiring for Happiness

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Italian Job (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat, lockpicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is the bait for the rich couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiring for Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurel_crown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_crown/gifts).



Charlie is the bait for the rich couple. He's handsome and Stella vetoed herself as eyecandy. She's going to break into their safe in the window Charlie gives her.

It's easy to make her way through their house during the party to the safe. It's a new model, but it doesn't take Stella long to break in.

Suddenly, the light turns on and Stella turns to see the rich couple and Charlie standing at the doorway. She smiles as she stands up.

"Your security needs to be tighter."

Charlie goes to her and she kisses him. Stella loves security testing.


End file.
